Ceux que l'on attendait pas
by Katherine Tiger
Summary: C'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Les premières années venaient juste d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons et le directeur s'apprêtait à faire son éternel discours de début d'année. C'est alors qu'apparurent deux énergumènes. Avec ces deux là au château, les choses allaient enfin bouger... Cette année, Poudlard va trembler et gare à ceux qui voudront résister!


Nous nous trouvions au banquet de début d'année. Comme toujours, le silence et le calme n'étaient pas vraiment ce qui dominait en cette soirée de septembre. Les premières années venaient d'être répartis et le directeur s'était levé pour faire son éternel discours de bienvenue.

Alors que le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagal, s'approchait du Choixpeau et de son tabouret pour les ranger jusqu'à l'année suivante, un grand flash de lumière apparu soudain dans l'allée central, à cinq mètre de l'item magique à peine.

La brusque luminosité fit fermer les yeux à toutes les personnes présentes sous l'agression de leurs pauvre rétines qui n'en demandaient pas tant, suivit par bon nombre de grognements et couinements de douleur. Des baguettes avaient fleuries mystérieusement dans les mains des adultes et de quelques élèves présents, même si avec les yeux fermés, cela n'avait pas de grande utilité.

Le seul qui, pour le moment, n'avait pas moufté, était le Choixpeau qui semblait attendre quelque chose avec une expression variant entre l'impatience et le désespoir, le tout donnant une moue des plus enfantine qui aurait pu paraître comique sur un objet de ce type si quelqu'un l'avait aperçue.

La lumière finie par diminuer, sans pour autant s'éteindre totalement, au grand soulagement de la population poudlardienne qui put enfin ouvrir les yeux et faire état de la situation.

Là, à l'endroit même où le phénomène avait commencé, un grand ovale d'une couleur nacré flottait calmement à dix centimètres du sol. Fin comme une feuille de papier et haut d'1,80m environ, il diffusait une lueur douce autour de lui sans plus éblouir personne. Mais le plus étrange était les reflets qu'il pouvait avoir. On aurait dit un liquide se mouvant paresseusement au grès d'un doux vent de printemps à la surface d'un lac.

Soudain, une première silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape noir sortie de la surface ondulante. Avant même que quelqu'un ai pu esquisser un seul geste, une deuxième silhouette, un peu plus petite que la première sortie à son tour et se plaça sans un mot à côté de sa prédécétrice. A ce moment, le phénomène lumineux disparut, laissant derrière lui deux personnes silencieuses et toujours encapuchonnées et une grande salle silencieuse également et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Encore une fois, ce fut le Choixpeau qui réagit, mais cette fois à la vue de tous, en explosant tout simplement de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait et c'était une vision assez perturbante pour réveiller le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps (après Merlin bien sûr), mais aussi directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

Sa baguette toujours fermement dans sa main, il demanda d'une voix ferme aux deux nouveaux venus de bien vouloir se découvrir, de s'identifier et de lui donner la raison de leur présence à Poudlard.

Les deux inconnus décidèrent d'accéder à certaines de ses requêtes et défirent donc les attaches qui retenaient leurs capes respectives, les faisant tomber au sol et dévoilant leurs apparences aux sorciers.

C'était deux jeunes hommes, entre 17 et 18 ans, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup tout en étant extrêmement différents :

Le plus grand possédait des cheveux d'un noir intense aux discrets reflets rouges et légèrement ébouriffés sans pour autant paraître sortir du lit. Mis-long, les pointes lui caressant délicatement la nuque pendant que quelques mèches assombrissaient son regard d'une étrange couleur sable. Son corps bien proportionné (ses vêtements ne laissant place qu'à peu d'imagination) dégageait une aura de force et de puissance, imposant le respect sans qu'un mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé. Il avait scotché sur le visage une expression de pure malice qui prouvait à tous qu'il était très fier de leur entrée. Il portait à son oreille droite une boucle d'oreille. C'était une sorte de chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une sphère en rubis. Chose étonnante, il portait un uniforme de Poudlard avec le blason de Serpentard bien en vue sur sa poitrine, la cravate assortie et un sac noir qui pendait maladroitement dans son dos, le jeune homme n'ayant passé qu'une bretelle.

Le second possédait également les cheveux noirs mais cette fois lisses et longs avec des reflets verts foncés, rassemblés et attachés en catogan par un ruban bleu nuit sur son épaule, laissant quelques mèches rebelles encadrer son visage et laissant voir ses yeux d'un vert d'eau pénétrant. Il était plus fin et svelte que son condisciple mais ne dégageait moins de charisme et de puissance pour autant. Un air profondément détaché sur le visage, il semblait se moquer de la situation présente comme si tout était d'une banalité affligeante et se contentait de faire passer son regard indifférent sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il portait lui aussi une boucle d'oreille mais du côté gauche, similaire à celle de l'autre, mais la sienne possédait une chaîne en or à laquelle pendait une sphère d'émeraude. Il portait également un uniforme de Poudlard, mais aux couleurs de Gryffondor cette fois et un sac noir bandoulière en cuir de dragon pendait lâchement sur son épaule gauche.

Leur visage était assez similaire, aux trait aristocratiques et harmonieux, notant tout de même que le plus petit possédait des trais plus fin et doux, presque féminins tout en restant immanquablement ceux d'un garçon, et l'autre des trais plus carrés et durs, sans tomber dans l'exagération.

Une fois l'examen physique terminé, le plus grand des deux pris la parole, faisant résonner sa voix grave et profonde dans l'air :

\- Bonjour à tous, excusez-nous pour cette entrée peu conventionnelle. dit-il alors que son expression montrait bien qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, Nous avons tous les deux été envoyés par nos parents afin de terminer nos études dans cet établissement. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en 7ème année, répartis respectivement à Gryffondor et Serpentard comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, monsieur le directeur, sachez que nos inscriptions sont en règles et que nous sommes effectivement sur la liste des élèves de dernière année. fit-il sans même se retourner, faisant ainsi se refermer la bouche de Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, nous allons aller nous restaurer si cela ne vous ennui pas.

Malgré la politesse de sa dernière phrase, il était clair pour tout le monde que même si la réponse avait pu être négative, ils n'auraient pas agis de manière différente. Et c'est d'un pas lent et calme que les deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des rouges et or sans plus se préoccuper du vieux sorcier dans leur dos.

Ils repérèrent deux places côte à côte à côté de quatre garçons qui les regardaient bizarrement. Au moment de s'asseoir sur le banc, celui avec des cheveux noirs mi-long et aux yeux bleus gris se leva d'un bon, fusillant l'inconnu à l'uniforme vert et argent et lui cracha avec colère :

\- Je ne laisserai aucun langue-fourchue s'asseoir à cette table !

L'inconnu portant les couleurs de Gryffondor répondit à l'injonction, et une voix claire, limpide, presque chantante et caressante comme du velours sortit de sa gorge sans que son visage ne change pour autant d'expression :

\- Nous n'avons pas la langue fourchue. Cela ne me semble d'ailleurs pas être un caractère morphologique courant chez les êtres humains. Mais tu peux toujours vérifier si tu le désires.

Et alliant le geste à la parole, les deux tirèrent la langue dans un parfait ensemble. Des langues roses et parfaitement normales. Le jeune en face d'eux avait clairement la moutarde qui lui montait au nez alors que de discrets ricanements s'élevaient dans la salle.

\- Rassuré ? demanda moqueusement le plus grand, faisant exploser le rouge et or en face de lui

\- Je parlai des ''Serpentards'', abruti !

\- Les ''Serpentards abrutis'' … Hmm … Bien qu'il doit y en avoir, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire penser que cela concerne l'instant présent … répliqua l'inconnu rouge et or d'un ton toujours détaché

\- Je parlais de **Tout** les Serpentards !

\- Oooh … commença mielleusement le vert et argent, Tu ne veux donc voir aucun ''Serpentards'', quels qu'ils soient, se poser à cette table, c'est bien ça ? …

\- Exactement ! Ils n'ont rien à y faire !

\- Très bien. C'est toi qui vois.

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux firent volte-face dans un bel ensemble et s'installèrent sans plus de cérémonie à la table des Serpents sans que ceux-ci n'opposent la moindre résistance, laissant sur place un gryffon qui regardait éberlué celui qui, d'après son uniforme, faisait partit de sa maison, aller sans la moindre hésitation sur les bancs de la maison adverse, et le reste de la Grande Salle stupéfaite par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux.

C'est à ce moment que le directeur décida de faire rappeler sa présence en demandant, une fois encore, aux deux nouveaux venus de bien vouloir se présenter « par Merlin » et de bien vouloir passer sous le Choixpeau pour qu'ils puissent se faire répartir comme les autres ! On ne choisit pas sa maison comme ça nom d'une chocogrenouille !

Le rire de l'item magique, qui s'était fait discret jusque-là repris de plus belle. Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé il lança :

\- Ils n'ont pas besoins d'être re-répartis Albus. C'est moi qui les ai mis dans leur maison respective lorsqu'ils sont arrivés en première année.

\- Je ne me souviens pourtant pas les avoir vus auparavant. Où étaient-ils ? répondit le directeur

\- La bonne question, mon ami, n'est pas où mais quand.

\- Pardon !? s'étrangla le vieux mage alors que le Choixpeau prenait un air grandiloquent et s'exclamait bien fort

\- Mesdames ! Mesdemoiselles ! Messieurs ! Habitants de Poudlard ! Laissez-moi vous présenter Warren Godric Gryffondor, fils du fondateur du même nom et Prince de la maison Serpentard ! Et à ses côté Eden Salazar Serpentard, fils du fondateur du même nom et Prince de la maison Gryffondor ! Ils resteront parmi nous cette année ! Alors tâchez de bien vous entendre !

Cette réplique n'eut aucun autre effet que d'amener un sourire insolent sur le visage du dénommé Warren et un long silence choqué pour le reste de la Grande Salle.

Décidément, cette année ne serait vraiment pas comme les autres.


End file.
